


I don't need an explanation

by Svesggt



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, M/M, This is trash, desperate for comments, ghosting, i had a good idea but it all went downhill from there, no clue how to end this, really ooc, why did I start writing again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svesggt/pseuds/Svesggt
Summary: Rhys hasn't talked to anyone in two days and nobody knows where he is. All his friends have tried to get in contact with him through his phone. Including he who's number isn't saved on his phone anymore.Or in which rhys tries to ghost everyone but fails but at least hes done with all the bullshit. Also jack drunk texts.





	I don't need an explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I was going with this. I had a good idea but I guess this is what happens when you write and edit stuff in like 2h. Enjoy!

The phone lit up giving off a dim blueish glow, illuminating the face of its owner. Rhys looked at the message icon. It had a little number in its right upper corner indicating that he had received new texts. He already knew who sent them so without much thought he put the device back on the table, screen down. Talking to him was not something he was keen on doing right now. Half hearted explanations and "I'm sorry"s wouldn't do shit. That douchebag wasn't going to win him back this time. While giving a deep sigh he leaned back in his chair.

Looking around it became clear that the diner was almost empty except for a chirpy waitress cleaning the counter and an old man occupied with reading today's newspaper. Rhys stirred his lukewarm coffee making the metal spoon clink against the edges of the white ceramic cup. The dark brown liquid swirled around in a hypnotic pattern. He rested his head against his hand, supported by the table. Not really having an appetite anymore he reluctantly drank his coffee in large chugs. The phone buzzed four more times before he finished his drink. Too tired to shut of the sound he just let the notification sounds ring. 

He grabbed his large black duffle bag he'd placed under the table, put a five dollar bill next to the empty cup and left the diner. The shoulder strap of the bag pressed down into his skin due it being filled with the majority of his belongings. The things he left in the apartment he didn't plan on going back for. While walking to his car he kept a stern look dodging eye contact with the few strangers he passed on the street. He couldn't stand to look or talk with anyone right now, he just wanted to get out of the city. It was getting late, the darkness making his slightly glowing synthetic eye more noticeable. His hands tightly gripped the steering wheel like the vehicle would crash into the nearest building if he didn't. Knowing the emotional state he was in right now that was probably the case.

The runned downed rental car slowly drove into the parking spot of a shitty motel located on the outskirts of the city. Shutting of the engine and grabbing his phone he noticed his friends had called him and sent worried texts. Rhys hesitantly decided to call Vaughn back to let someone know that he was alive. The drawn out beeps before he answered made him anxiously move around in his seat.

"Omg bro I've been trying to get ahold of you since Thursday! Where the hell have you been!? You didn't show up for work yesterday." His best friend was obviously worried out of his mind.

" I know - I just, you know I couldn't go back there. I'll be back, I just need to get away for awhile. Don't try to reach me, I won't answer." He blurred out conflicted. His heart was racing and he felt panic beginning to grow inside.

" Dude what are you talking about? What's going on? Where are you?" The voice on the other line was drowning him in questions he didn't answer.

"Im fine, ok? I'm at a motel, not gonna tell you which. I won't be staying for long. Tell the others I'm alright but don't say anything to him, please" at this point Rhys was on the brink of crying. Dammit he told himself he wasn't going to cry. 

" him?? Are you talking about jack? What happened- hello?, Rhys are you there?" Vaughn kept saying his name he wasn't listening.

"Bye" he said quietly between two sobs and ended the call.  
\---------------------------------

The woman in the lobby was around middle age and both looked and sounded like she smoked five packs of cigarettes a day. Rhys booked a room for the night. If he had to describe the quality of this place it would be the real life version of the saying "you get what you pay for". The hideous yellow wallpaper was basically peeling of the wall with dust piling up in the corners of the room. Rhys threw his jacket and bag to the side and fell onto the bed. He laid there for a few minutes staring at the cheap looking ceiling lamp and felt completely empty inside. Dragging of his red tie he wondered if the thin cable keeping the lamp hanging would hold his weight. After some consideration he decided not to try and find out.

His phone, located somewhere in the room, kept ringing and buzzing with less and less time gaps between the notifications. Rhys took a deep breath cursing himself as he sat up on the bed and looked around for it. After looking for awhile he found it in the outer pocket of his jacket. The screen lit up once again showing the five newest messages and calls he had received. Seems like Vaughn spread the word to the rest of his friends.

Call (4) Yvette  
Sasha : are you okay? Did something happen?! You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?  
Call (10) Vaughn   
Vaughn: please just answer, whats going on?  
Fiona: Hey if this is some sort of joke I'll kick your ass next time I see you. We're all worried, please respond.

Rhys read all the text he'd gotten from his friends without responding. He clicked away from the app and saw that there still was red mark in the corner of the icon. A small 20 showed that there still was one of his contacts with texts left unread. The only contact on his phone who's name used to have a little pink heart next to it. Now the number wasn't even saved on his phone anymore. He gathered all the patience he had to prepare himself for what was coming.

Unknown number:  
Thursday 21.54: - I'm sorry, I fucked up  
\- come back home and we can figure this out  
\- I understand you don't wanna talk but please hear me out rhysie

Rhys got a disgusted look on his face at the sight of the nickname he loved just days ago.

Friday 00.16: - stop ignoring me we need to talk about this. I love you don't do this to me  
\- please answer or return my calls

Friday 17.14: - you didn't come to work today. Stop ignoring me and let's work this out pumpkin. Love you  
\- it's not what you think I promise, please just let me explain  
\- just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up. 

Friday 20.42: - I mad a mistaakee, I lovw you you baby I ddint mean to   
\- I jrustr wanna be withgh you I miss you.   
\- youre thw love off my live pleaseds come backk homwe  
\- Rhys   
\- Rhys I love you

This was starting to get pathetic. The drunken texts made Rhys feel something that he guessed was pity. Deep down there were probably some remorse and forgiveness but he quickly locked away those feelings in his mind.

Friday 23.28: - I canbt livew withokut yuo just comew baxck to me  
\- twell me wheer yuo are  
\- wherre are yuo?Tedllme

Today 06.34: - im a mess, please just let me explain, please  
\- I fucked up, I know I fucked up so bad I don't deserve you. But I know we can work this out, come back home and we'll do this face to face.

 

Today 20.25: - Vaughn just called asking where you are, they are worried Rhys. We're all worried. Just come back

Today 22.13: - i heard that you're staying in a motel somewhere and I'm going to drive around till I find you. I love you and I'm sorry I did this to you.

Rhys sighed and felt restlessness grow inside of him. He needed something to calm him down and make him think of something else. 

\------------------------------------

"Can I have one?" Rhys nodded towards the woman in the lobby who was currently out for a midnight smoke besides the entrance to the motel. Without answering she pulled out a small box and held it up for him. Hed never actually smoked before, at least not like this. Once or twice at a party maybe but that's it. 

"Can you light it for me too? Thanks" the woman scoffed and flicked a small lighter. 

He walked away from the woman and sat down on the stairs leading up to the second story of the motel. Looking at the dark sky and slowly breathing out the smoke watching it dance away distracted him from hearing the familiar car drive in to the parking lot. He didn't even notice the person standing next to him till he spoke.

"I didn't know you smoked kiddo" the man smirked but quickly stopped when he saw Rhys giving him a stare so cold it would freeze hell. 

"I didn't know you were a total dick but I guess we don't know each other that well?, huh." Rhys took a deep drag of the cigarette before exhaling, blowing the smoke in the direction of his boyfriend's, no ex's, face. 

"Don't be like that, let's do this like adults. It's not what it looked like. So if you'd just let me explain wh-" Jacks sentence got cut off abruptly.

"- I think the fact that I got home from work and found you in bed on top of some dark haired bimbo with tacky tattoos is enough explanation" said Rhys tilting his head skeptically, raising an eyebrow for clarity that he was not having jack's bullshit tonight.

" Look I'm sorry but I didn't mean for it to go that far, I was just trying to flirt with her to get an important business deal through" 

"What type of business deal requires that the ceo bangs a customer? You don't own a godamm brothel jack, and even if you did needed to 'flirt' with her don't you think it would have been smart to tell your boyfriend that?" Rhys leaned back against the stairs. The cold night air kept his head clear. He nonchalantly shook some ash of the cigarette and continued to smoke purposely avoiding making eye contact with the man next to him. His voice was emotionless when he spoke.

"Jack, we're done."

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc af as I mentioned. Hope you liked my garbage. Please give me motivation to finish this bc i dont have a clue how to end it. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
